Musical Wings
Musical Wings(z ang.Muzyczne Skrzydła) — kucykowa wersja Brony And Pony [Asia]. Wygląd : Musical Wings to pegaz, którego ogon i grzywa mają barwę Czarną. Jej oczy są ciemno-różowe, sierść ma kolor ciemno-zielony. Jej znaczkiem jest klucz wiolinowy otoczony małymi nutkami Opis : Wings urodziła się w Cloudsdale, ale mieszka w Ponyville, ponieważ woli spędzić czas na ziemi. Często nuci piosenki, które potem remixuje, lub łączy w całość, przez co często chodzi roztargniona. Potrafi grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych i śpiewać. Jest przyjacielska, ma dobre i wrażliwe serce. Często jej nieśmiałość nie pozwala pokazywać się publicznie, lub występować, mimo tego znajduje w sobie odrobinkę odwagi. Zazwyczaj chodzi wesoła. Wyróżnia ją chłopięcy charakter, co sprawia, że w szkole częściej przesiaduje z chłopakami. Historia 'Ucieczka' : Wings urodziła się 3 czerwca 1999r. Na początku mieszkała w Clousdale, lecz w rzeczywistości uciekła do Ponyville. Jej rodzice stale się kłócili i przekrzykiwali. Zrozumiała, że ona i jej młodszy brat nie mogą się w takich warunkach wychowywać. W 2006 w nocy z bratem i ważniejszymi rzeczami uciekła. Udało jej się zamieszkać w opuszczonym domu, ale mimo to myślała, że tu będzie lepsze życie. 'Szkoła' 'Szkoła podstawowa' : thumb|234px|Młoda WingsWings zaczęła chodzić do szkoły, a brata zostawiła pod opieką jednorożca, któremu Wings zawdzięcza dom. Już pierwszego dnia szkoły zobaczyła, że będzie trudno, gdyż wszystkie dziewczyny już ją wyśmiały za to, że byłą nowa i "dziwnie ubrana". Tak samo naśmiewały się z jej koloru grzywy. Wings starała się lepiej z nimi poznać, ale uważały, że taki pegaz pewnie ma brudne łapy po chodzeniu po chmurach. Wings poddała się. Dziewczyny były na tyle wredne, że poopowiadały głupstwa o Musical Wings chłopakom. Oni nie wiedząc, że dziewczyny kłamią, także zaczęli się naśmiewać. Przez całe 4 lata młody pegaz starał się nie przejmować opiniami z klasy. Mimo trudnego życia, opieki nad bratem i wyśmiewaniem, dobrze się uczyła. 'Pierwszy przyjaciel' : Według Wings 2010r miał przelecieć tak samo, jak pozostałe 4, ale tak nie było. Tuż przed progiem szkoły kilka łobuzów klasowych popchnęło ją, a ona upadła na ziemię. Już miała płakać, gdy nagle nad nią stanął o rok starszy jednorożec, Brave. Pomógł klaczy wstać i zapytał o imię.Ta cały czas nie była ufna innym i cicho odpowiedziała na pytanie. Brave pomógł jej dojść do klasy, pytając, czy chciałaby na przerwie z nim pogadać. Wings cały czas myślała, że jest on taki, jak chłopaki z klasy, że to podstęp i chce ją upokorzyć, ale się zgodziła. O tego czasu zdobyła przyjaciela. 'Powrót na dno' : Rok później klacz dowiedziała się o smutnej sprawie. Jej przyjaciel, Brave musi opuścić Ponyville. Mówił jej, że tego nie chce, nie chce mieszkać w Canterlocie. Wolał tu zostać, ale jego zdanie w oczach rodziców się nie liczy. Jednorożec kazał nie smucić się pegazowi, obiecał, że nigdy nie zapomni przyjaciółki. Wings miała oczy we łzach, przytuliła Brave'a po czym podziękowała mu za to, że był i że dzięki niemu przez rok nikt się z niej nie naśmiewał. Pożegnali się po raz ostatni i zniknęli sobie z oczu. : Musical Wings chodziła do szkoły znowu mając nadzieję, że złe lata już nie wrócą. Myliła się...Wróciły .Dziewczyny znowu zaczęły się z niej naśmiewać, mówiły kłamstwa chłopakom, aby oni także ją poniżali. Klacz czasami nie mogła wytrzymać. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Do domu wracała ze łzami. Nawet jej braciszek zaczął się o nią martwić. Pewnego dnia nie wytrzymała i nie poszła do szkoły, tylko na wagary. Nie chciała tam wracać. 'Koniec męki' : W szóstej klasie pegaz naprawdę był zadowolony. Kiedy to znowu dziewczyny chciały znów naśmiewać się z Wings, stanęła przed nimi jedna z nich i zapytała, jakby one się czuły, gdyby to z nich ktoś się naśmiewał. Według niej Wings, to też dziewczyna,co z tego ,że ma chłopięcy charakter.Kilka dziewczyn zrozumiało, jednak większa część wolała zostać przy poniżaniu. Grupka, która chciała pomóc Musical, zastały ją płaczącą. Jedna z nich, Unusual podeszła do Wings, po czym przeprosiła z koleżankami. Usłyszawsza to Wings, podniosła głowę po czym zapytała, czyto kolejny podstęp. Unusual odparła, że nie, że zrozumiały błąd jaki popełniły i chcą, aby Musical Wings była w ich grupie dziewczyn. Niepewna tego co robi Wings zgodziła się. Chłopaki zobaczyli, że grupka Unusual przygarnęły do siebie wyśmiewaną klacz. Kilka z nich także ją przeprosiło. Wings nie wiedząca co się dzieje zdziwiła się, ale mimo to wybaczyła chłopcom. Druga grupa dziewczyn, patrzyły z zazdrością na Wings i nowych znajomych. I chociaż klacz była w grupie dziewczyn, częściej przesiadywała z chłopakami, ponieważ mieli wspólne tematy. W końcu pegaz mógł być szczęśliwy. 'Gimnazjum' : Wings zaczęła uczęszczać do gimnazjum, a jej brat Thunder Lightning poszedł do pierwszej klasy. Na początku bała się, bo myślała, że tu ją spotka to samo co w szkole podstawowej. Na całe szczęście została przydzielona do klasy z nowymi osobami, które ją nie znały. : W gimnazjum Wings uczyła się dobrze, choć słabo jej szło z chemii. Szanowano ją za talenty i umiejętności. 'Przyjaciele na zawsze' : Kilka dni później została przydzielona do projektu, który trzeba było zrobić w grupie. W grupie zobaczyła nowe kucyki. Jednorożce Sound Strings i Tracer, oraz Kucyk Ziemski Estrelka. Cała czwórka przedstawiła się. Po skończonym projekcie zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać i spotykać. Musical Wings zrozumiała, że poznała nowych przyjaciół. 'Zauroczenie' : : thumb|left|230px|Musical Wings i Charming TonePewnego dnia w drugiej gimnazjum po korytarzu szła Wings. Była bardzo zamyślona pewną piosenką, póki nie wpadła na innego kucyka. Natychmiast go zaczęła przepraszać, lecz on zaczął się śmiać z sytuacji. Był to Charming Tone. Przedstawili się sobie. Oboje zauważyli, że mają podobne znaczki. Doskonale się dogadywali, mówili dużo o muzyce. Charming dowiedział się, że Wings gra na perkusji. Opowiedział jej, że sam gra na gitarze. Musical Wings zapytała więc, czy może by założyli zespół. Charming bardzo by chciał być w zespole, ale według niego potrzeba jeszcze dwóch członków. Kilka dni później była próba wokalna na apel w gimnazjum. Jeden z wokalistów zrezygnował i brakowało osoby. Wtedy Charm przypomniał sobie o Wings. Zapytał się jej, czy nie chciałaby śpiewać na apelu. Wings się zgodziła. Kiedy zaczęli śpiewać, Wings usłyszała piękny głos Charming Tone'a. Od tego momentu zakochała się w nim. Charm i Wings często się spotykali, razem grali na instrumentach, tworzyli muzykę i śpiewali. Musical Wings jednak nie zaniedbywała przyjaciół.Tylko oni wiedzieli o zauroczeniu. Pierwszy chłopak : Kilka dni później Wings dowiedziała się od Estrelki ,że Charm ma dziewczynę . Zasmucona klacz ,przez kilka dni miała doła . Nawet przyjaciele nie mogli jej pocieszyć . Dwa tygodnie później do szkoły przyszedł nowy uczeń ,Sunny Stallion , pegaz ze szkoły w Cloudsdale . Poznała go ,gdy razem z nim czyściła niebo nad Ponyville . Sunny założył się,że Wings nie da rady rozpędzić więcej chmur . Musical zgodziła się na zakład . Na początku było dobrze,dopóki nie odezwała się kontuzja skrzydła z W-F,u . Wings z problemem latała ,w końcu straciła równowagę . Już miała uderzyć w ziemie ,gdyby nie Sunny ,który złapał ją w ostatniej chwili . Nie wiedząc ,co ma zrobić ,przytuliła go i podziękowała ,a Sunny zarumienił się. Często ze sobą latali i odganiali chmury . Miesąc później po odganianiu chmur siadli koło rzeki . Sunny zapytał Wings ,czy ją kocha . Klacz zaniemówiła ,rumieniąc się . Widząc to Sunny ,odparł ,że wiedział o tym,po czym ją pocałował . Musical zmieszana nie wiedziała ,co ma uczynić,lecz uległa pocałunkowi . Od tamtego czasu ,są razem . Relacje Estrelka :Poznały się,gdy razem zostały przydzielone do projektu szkolnego . Szybko się zaprzyjaźniły . Tylko one wiedzą o sobie wszystko . Nigdy się nie kłóciły to możliwe ? :x ,czy sprzeczały . Jeżeli tak ,to tylko dla zabawy . Tracer i Sound Strings uważają,że one są siostrami i nie ma innej opcji ,więc dlatego nazywają siebie siostrami . Jako iż obie mają poczucie humoru ,lubią z kogoś żartować . Ich rozmowy na skype nie zawsze mają sens ,bo gadają takie głupoty serio , zamiast "gdzie?" mówimy "gdzi?" itp xD . :Estrelka : Wings... :Wings : ''Tag ? '' :Estrelka : Eee czekaj.... :Wings : Na cio ? :Estrelka : Kurde ,zapomniałam ;_; :Wings ': ''(Śmiech) xD :'Estrelka ': No cio ? (Śmiech) :...' :'Wings''' : Frugo :Estrelka ': ''Drzewno :'Wings ':'' Hyy...a o czym my wgl gadamy ?'' :'Estrelka ': Ni wim :(Śmiech) : pytanie...o czym wgl my gadamy ? xD '''Tracer :Tracer bardzo lubi Wings ,Razem z Estrelką nazywajągo "Braciszgiem" Braciszeg ! Nie braciszek ! Specjalnie tak mówimy ^^ . Często ze sobą gadają na skype i trolują ludzi ;_; ,grając przy tym w różne gry Taa ,maniacy minecrafta ._. . Zazwyczaj żartują sobie z kolegi Tracera ,lecz nie naśmiewając sięz niego . Kłócą się o drobnostki . Sound Strings :Ze starszym bratem Tracer'a ,Sound Strings , Wings ma dobre relacje . Sound lubi denerwować Musical trol jeden ;_; ,lecz potem sięz tego śmieją . Nie spędza z nim dużo czasu ,ale razem z nim i jego bratem grają w gry estrelka też z nimi gra ,ale ma dużo nauki ;c . Sound nazywa Wings "Edeg" ,ponieważlubi Endermany z minecrafta i ma skina z bluzą Edka -,- xD :Sound : Edeg... :Wings : Hm ? :Sound : Masz lamerski komputer :D :Wings : ''No co ty nie powiesz ,Braciszgu ? ;_;'' :Strings najczęściej pyta Wings o radę dotyczącą ,np. Estrelki . A ponieważ Musical ,jest wierna dla przyjaciół i pomocna ,z chęcią mu pomaga . Charming Tone :Spotkała go ,gdy niechcący na niego wpadła zamyślona . Zakochała się nim ,kiedy razem zaśpiewali w chórku . On gra na gitarze ,a ona na Perkusji . Chcieli założyć zespół ,ale Charm stwierdził ,że potrzeba cztery osoby do zespołu akurat ;_; . Od kiedy dowiedziała się,że ma dziewczynę ,zrezygnowała z niego . Teraz spotykają sięna próbach chórku i czasami ,jak razem śpiewają i grają . 'Thunder Lightning' : Wings mieszka z bratem Thunder Lightning w Ponyville. W wieku 7 lat uciekła z nim do ponyville . Nie zawsze miała czas bawić się z nim ,uczyłą go latać ,mówić ,chodzić itp . Czasami się kłócą ,ale szybko dochodzą do rozejmu . Wiedzą ,że są zdani tylko na siebie . Co prawda Wings denerwuje to ,że Thunder szpanuje lataniem ,ale ona sama uczy sięod niego rysować .dziwne nie ? heh xD Sunny Stallion :Poznała go ,gdy razem czyścili niebo . Lepiej się poznali ,gdy Sunny złapał ją jak spadała ech, ta Wings nie umie latac ;_; . Przez miesiąc razem latali i oczyszczali niebo z chmur . Po pewnym czasie , Sunny zapytał Wings ,czy go kocha . Zmieszana nie wiedziała co powiedzieć . Widzący to Sunny odparł ,że wiedział o tym co on jasnowidz? :o ,po czym ją pocałował . Od tamtego momentu ,do teraz są parą . Zazwyczaj chcą być blisko siebie ,nie wstydzą się pokazać w szkole ,że są razem . Musical Wings uważa ,że on jest zabawny i lojalny . Aww miłość jest piękna *.* Praca : Wings obecnie nie ma pracy, marzy o przyjęciu jej do radia . Póki co remixuje i tworzy piosenki, gra na perkusji i śpiewa . Obecnie chodzi do 2 gimnazjum . Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' : Wings jest wprost uzależniona od muzyki . Idzie do szkoły ,wraca ze szkoły ,to słucha muzyki . Umie grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych ,śpiewać i remixować muzykę . Chciała sięuczyćna gitarze ,lecz uważa ,że nie potrafi odpowiednio ustawić rąk . Na muzyce w szkole gra na flecie nieszczęście ;c ,oraz śpiewa na oceny . Ma 5 ze śpiewu . 'Sport' : Jako jedyna z dziewczyn w klasie ubielbia koszykówkę . Tak samo piłkę ręczną . Nie zawsze ma udane dni ,lecz nie jeden raz była proponowaną na zawody . Ma tylko jednąwadę: Za szybko się męczy . 'Grafika' : Musical Wings Uwielbia siedzieć na kompie godzinami uzależnienie? i tworzyćgrafikęlub grać ze znajomymi . Nie jeden raz zapisywała sięna konkurs graficzny w szkole . Jest najlepsza z informatyki . Ma same 5 i 6 z tego przedmiotu . Nie jeden raz jest proszona o pomoc w sprawie komputera . : Plastyka : Wings rysuje dość rzadko ,lecz odkąt jej komputer zamula ,szkicuje . Rysować uczyła się od brata ,Estrelki i Drawing Hooves'a . Nie za często rysuje kredkami . Lubi rysować ołówkiem ,cieniować itp. Osobowość i charakter 'Lenistwo' : Wings jest dość leniwa ,jeżeli chodzi o szkołę . Nienawidzi zadań domowych ,zwłaszcza z chemi i matmy Które i tak nie robi ;_; .Raz w tygodniu sprząta pokój ,bo nie chce się jej tak często (to raz w tygodniu to już osiągnięcie ,bo tak to by nie sprzątała wogóle ;c) 'Wrażliwość' : Jak na młodego pegaza ,Wings często płacze ,gdy coś ją wzruszy . Nie wstydzi się płakać ,choć niektórzy nie rozumieją ,dlaczego tak często płacze . 'Nieśmiała' : O dziwo ,nie lubi ,gdy ktoś mówi jej za dużo komplementów ,czuje się nieswojo . Nie występuje publicznie za często , raz na ruski rok na pewnien czas ,woli spędzać czas sama . 'Pomocna' : Gdy widzi kogoś,kto jest smutny ,pyta w czym problem . Jeżeli jest to możliwe ,stara siędanej osobie pomóc ,gdyżnigdy nie zostawia potrzebujących na bok . Poczucie Humoru : Wings często się śmieje ,potrafi pocieszyć każdego ,kto jest smutny . Razem z przyjaciółmi gdy gadają na skype ,to więcej jest śmiechu niż gadania . Ha Ha ? ;_; Musical śmieje się nawet z błachego powodu . Tak ,gdy ktoś powie "Kalafior" Już się śmieje WTF ? :D : Historia znaczka : thumb|134px|Znaczek Musical WingsMusical Wings była małą klaczą, kiedy zauważono u niej talent muzyczny. Chciała się zapisać do szkoły muzycznej, jednak nie miała odwagi o to zapytać. Dopiero na dyskotece szkolnej, kiedy zabrakło DJ'a, Wings postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje kopytka. Obsługując się sprzętem DJ'a, nie wiedziała, że obserwuje ją uczeń ze szkoły muzycznej. Opowiedziawszy to swoim nauczycielom, poprosili, aby Musical Wings przyleciała do nich i im zaprezentowała co potrafi. Z jednej strony pegaz był zachwycony, bo może dostanie się do szkoły muzycznej, z drugiej strony zaś bała się, że nie da rady. Aby zdać egzamin, musiała zaśpiewać piosenkę. W tym czasie odkryto u niej talent do śpiewu i muzyki. Po zdanym egzaminie pojawił jej się znaczek. Latanie : thumb|234px|Latająca Musical WingsMusical Wings lata dość dobrze, jej moc skrzydłobić wynosi 14,6, ale nigdy się nie ściga, bo ma wrażenie, że wszyscy na nią patrzą . : Ciekawostki ♦Jej ulubiony kolor to zieleń. ♦Uwielbia zespół Linkin Park. ♦Ma 14 lat ,urodziła się 3 czerwca. ♦Chce pracować w radiu. ♦Jest druga z najmniejszych w klasie. ♦Gra na perkusji 5 lat. ♦Czasami boi się lataćma lęk wysokości ;_; Cytaty -"Dajże spokój ,to że jestem wśród tych najmniejszych ,nie znaczy ,że nie umiem grać w kosza." -"Eeee....zapomniałam..." -"...Jestę Frugoholik ." -"Heheszki . Braciszeg choć raz się postaraj w tej grze ,a nie same fory mi dawaj. " -"Party Hard !" -"Ale...ja nie umiem tańczyć..." Galeria Aby otworzyć galerie ,kliknij tutaj . Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji